I'll Be There
by Bright101eyes
Summary: After Mike dies in a car crash, who will be there to comfort Phoebe? Joey x Phoebe, Phoey


Hello, fanfiction readers! Sorry for my long hiatus, I've been busy and lazy. Well anyway, here's a Phoebe x Joey fanficton, from one of my favourite TV shows, F.R.I.E.N.D.S. It's a bit sad (poor Mike dies) but we need this stuff to happen for the Phoebe x Joey goodness! Enjoy!

Summary: After Mike dies in a car crash, who will be there to comfort Phoebe?

Contains: Character death, Joey x Phoebe.

Additional information: Phoebe and Mike are now (or in Mike's case _was_) living in a very large apartment in a small town in the state of New York and have a one year old girl named Sydney, Emma is four and Ross and Rachel are now married with a 6 month old named David, Jack and Erica are two and Monica is pregnant. Joey lives in LA and has broken up with Alex but they are still friends.

* * *

I'll Be There

Phoebe lay in her lone bed crying, yet again. It had only been a week since Mike had died in that horrible car crash and naturally she was very upset. She heard the noise of her and Mike's, one year old baby, Sydney. She went in and held her in her arms, singing "Smelly Cat," and feeding her. Phoebe looked at her adorable baby and burst into tears, until soon she decided to bring Sydney in with her to her bed and the two feel asleep, Phoebes face red with tears.

The next morning, Phoebe sat in the main room of the apartment watching TV, drinking a glass of orange juice. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and grunted, walking to answer it. "What do you…" she began, when she stopped and gasped, seeing who was it the door. "Joey," she whispered softly.

"Phoebe," Joey began, "Chandler and Monica rung me and told what happened and I flew out as soon as I could. I am _so_ sorry Phoebe. Mike was a wonderful guy and I saw how happy he made you." Joey pulled Phoebe into a hug. Soon Phoebe was bawling again and the two went to sit down on the sofa.

"Joey, it… it," Phoebe began "Was all so sudden! I mean I was at work when I got a p… phone call, say… say… saying, that Mike was in the hospital. I went bu… but, it was too late! He died just hours later." Joey felt his eyes tear up and his heart hurt. It was as if Phoebe's hurt was his hurt.

"Phoebe I am so, so, sorry. I will stay with you as long as you need." They hugged and Joey went to ring Bobbie and tell her he was staying out in Phoebe's apartment (Deep Powder had been canceled so he had no work to do at the moment) and sure enough he did.

* * *

It was about a month later and Joey was still living with Phoebe at her apartment. He gotten a part time job at a local shop to help pay the bills and the two were growing closer than ever. Joey was also growing close to Sydney, as he looked after her all the time. Phoebe loved spending time with Joey. Of course she was still truly and deeply upset over Mike, but Joey make every day without him just that bit more bearable. Also, as much as she wouldn't admit it, she was starting to fall for Joey… _again_.

She had been in love with him years ago and now it was starting to come back. She just loved everything about him, his looks, his smile, his caring nature. The fact that sometimes he could be a giant kid but other times he could be the most mature and understanding person in the world. Obviously, she would _never_ admit it, he was a womanizer, he could never love her, but just spending time with him, made it all okay.

* * *

It was the day of the funeral and Phoebe was in tears, it was her final goodbye to Mike and her heart was braking at the thought of it. She also gave a faint smile as today was the day she was telling their friends about her and Joey living together. They arrived at the church and the gang waved but soon gasped when they saw Joey.

"Joe buddy," screamed Chandler like a schoolgirl and ran up and hugged his best friend, his brother. The rest of the gang walked up, all saying things like,

"Joey!"

"Why are you here!"

"Great to see you!" etc.

Joey explained that he was living with Phoebe to help her out and everyone smiled faintly. Soon the funeral got under way and Phoebe made a beautiful speech about Mike being her soul mate, her lobsters and everyone chocked up. After the funeral was over Phoebe and Joey went home and watched TV.

* * *

Everything was going pretty well now. It was about three months now, since Mike's death and Phoebe was still very, very sad but not _as_ sad. The gang was getting back to their old ways, even if Joey and Phoebe will still a bit far away. They all always got together as much as possible and had a blast. But on Thanksgiving at Monica and Chandler's house, when everyone got together, everything went wrong for Phoebe and Joey.

They were all sitting at the table eating, when Joey lifted up Sydney to try and feed her chicken to which she gladly accepted, when suddenly she smiled to Joey, "Dada!" Everyone gasped.

"Oh my god, she thinks I'm her Dada," Joey laughed and kissed her on the nose.

Suddenly Phoebe screamed "What the hell are you doing Tribbiani!"

"What's wrong," gasped Joey.

"You, pretending you're Mike," screamed Phoebe.

"No I'm not, it's not my fault that Sydney said that!"

"Yes it is… you… you pretender!" Phoebe stormed out of the room and Joey put his head down crying. Monica and Chander walked over and put their hands around him.

"Joey," began Monica, "She's just upset over Mike! You should go in and talk to her, cheer her up, straighten things out."

"Yeah," smiled Joey and stood up, "Thanks Mon," and he walked into the living room, where Phoebe was. "Pheebs, look I'm sorry," sighed Joey looking up at her.

"Joey it's okay," smiled Phoebe. "You see, I'm still upset over Mike, that's all, I think it's _really _sweet that Sydney called you Dada. In fact, I'd love you to be her Dad," Phoebe smiled.

"Re… really," gasped Joey.

"Yeah in fact… I… I, I think I'm falling for you," Phoebe admitted as she blushed.

"I, I don't know what to say," stuttered Joey.

"I guess you'll be leaving now, I mean you couldn't love me," Phoebe whispered. Suddenly Joey pulled her into a kiss.

Phoebe's eyes widened but soon she kissed him back, it was like Heaven. The rest of the gang heard something and walked in but gasped when they saw the kissing. They all smiled and Ross said "He's her lobster!" Joey and Phoebe jumped but smiled and the gang pulled them into a hug.

* * *

Epilogue

Phoebe smiled as she looked at her belly. She and Joey where expecting twins, a boy and a girl, who they were going to name Melody and Colin. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"Chandler, Monica, kids!" Joey looked down at Jack, Erica and two year old Holly. Soon Ross and Rachel arrived with Emma and David and everyone was there for Thanksgiving.

"This Thanksgiving it has been three years since that Thanksgiving where me and Pheebs got together!" Joey smiled and kissed his girlfriend. "I have something else to say," continued Joey. "I, I love you Pheebs more than anyone else in the world and I want to know… will you, Phoebe Buffay, marry me?"

"Oh yes, Joey," Phoebe smiled. The adults d'awwed, the kids clapped and the couple kissed. Phoebe smiled it was just like there first kiss… Heaven. Phoebe looked up at the sky and whispered "Mike, I'll always love you," and looked at Joey and continued "And you two." They kissed again and all was right with the world.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. I love Mike x Phoebe and Joey x Alex too but Joey x Phoebe is so cute! Remember to review. Thank you for reading!

~Bright101Eyes


End file.
